Flowable composite resins generally include a polymerizable monomer and an inorganic filler, and are widely used as materials for filling in and repairing lost portions of teeth or dental caries.
Patent Document 1 discloses, as a dental curable composition, a dental curable composition including a polymerizable monomer (A), irregularly-shaped inorganic particles (B) having an average particle size of 0.1 to 0.3 μm and surface-treated with a particular silane coupling agent (a), and inorganic ultrafine particles (C) having an average particle size of 5 to 50 nm and surface-treated with a particular silane coupling agent (b). The dental curable composition contains 92.5 to 98 wt % of the irregularly-shaped inorganic particles (B) and 2 to 7.5 wt % of the inorganic ultrafine particles (C) relative to the amount of total inorganic particles. The dental curable composition has a consistency of 25 to 55.